After The Tower
by Thomas Mc
Summary: This is a sequel to The Tower And The Beast. Catherine and Vincent get one small step closer while Catherine's father learns a little bit more about Vincent.
1. Lunch Date

**After The Tower - Lunch Date**_  
By Thomas Mc_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **This is a sequel to **The Tower And The Beast**. I had never planned on doing a sequel to that story but after one of the reviews hinted that I needed to do one, I started thinking about it and came up with this little story._

* * *

Charles Chandler sat at the table waiting for his daughter to arrive for their lunch date. It had been four weeks since he had seen her and that nice Vincent fellow at the big Halloween charity party in the Empire State Building. He still didn't know much about Vincent except that his daughter loved him. He didn't even know what Vincent really looked like. That one time they had met, Vincent had been in that extraordinarily impressive lion-man costume. He had also come to the conclusion, based on a couple of things they had both said, and other subtle clues he and Kay had picked up, that Vincent was the one who had found Cathy in the park and saved her life. What he couldn't figure out was why they wouldn't tell anyone. As far as he knew she still claimed that she didn't remember those ten days she had been missing.

Charles looked up to see Catherine coming in the door and waved to attract her attention. She looked over in his direction, smiled, waved back, and started over to his table. He stood up as she arrived. "Hi, Daddy." She greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How is it going at the old stomping grounds?"

"Busy." He replied with a sigh. "The partners really have me hopping. This case is turning into a monster." He felt a momentary wave of dizziness and had to brace himself against the table.

Catherine reached out to steady him. "Dad ... Are you OK?" She was suddenly very concerned.

He reached up and patted her shoulder. "I'm OK, Honey. Just a combination of too much work, too little sleep and standing up a little too quickly." He smiled as he sat down. This was the second time it had happened in a week but he didn't want Cathy to worry. "Sit, stay awhile." He gestured, indicating the other chair at the table. "It's good to see you again, Cathy."

She sat down. "Are you sure you're OK, Dad?" She was not going to be distracted that easy. "Maybe you should see Peter about it."

He shook his head. "I'm just fine. Besides, Peter's got me scheduled for my annual checkup next week. I'm sure that I can last, at least, until then."

The waiter came up, handed them their menus and took their drink orders. As the waiter walked away, Charles spoke up. "Speaking of being ill, how are you doing? I tried to get a hold of you last week and was told that you were sick and staying with a friend. I tried all of your friends but no one knew where you were. Peter told me you had a bad case of the flu but he didn't know where you were staying either." As he was speaking Charles thought he saw a cloud pass across her face then disappear.

The pain of Ellie's death, from the plague that had swept through the tunnel community, was still too close to be easily hidden. With an effort, she got herself under control.

Charles asked, "That friend wouldn't, by any chance, be Vincent, would it?"

She decided not to stray too far from the truth. "Yes, I was with Vincent. It was pretty bad but he took good care of me."

"So how is the big guy doing and when am I going to meet him again?" Charles gazed at his daughter with obvious curiosity.

Thinking about Vincent brought back memories of last night and how, for the first time, he had kissed her goodnight. Vincent had become a little less reserved since that first goodnight kiss last Halloween. At least he had loosened up enough to allow her to kiss him on the lips, thought that was as far as he would let it go, but last night had been the first time he had initiated it. Oh, well, one baby step at a time. There was something about the feel of his unique feline lips on hers that that grabbed her deep inside and sent shivers up and down her spine. It always left her wanting more. Thinking about it brought a smile to her face.

Charles had noticed that enigmatic smile, that reminded him so much of Caroline, sweep across Cathy's face before being replace by the brighter smile she now wore as she answered him.

"He's doing just fine, Dad." She thought about what to say next. "He's very busy right now but I would like you both to meet if I can arrange it."

No doubt about it, she had it bad, thought Charles, and it had made her very happy. "Good, I'm looking forward to meeting him again. I'm kind of curious to see what he really looks like." Charles wondered what that strange indefinable look that just crossed her face could mean as he continued. "Didn't he wear that same costume to Brigit O'Donnell's Halloween party last year?" I'm pretty sure I caught a glimpse of him while he was there. It certainly matches the description I read in the newspapers of the unknown man that saved both of your lives." Again there was that enigmatic smile, this time mixed with the indefinable look that he had seen a moment ago.

"Yea, that was Vincent." Catherine was contemplating what her father would think of the reality of Vincent. Would he be able to accept him? "I didn't even know he was going to be there until I saw him." She thought he could accept Vincent if the introduction was handled right. "I'll see what I can arrange."

Charles smiled back. "With the way this case is going it may take a while before I can get free, but I will be looking forward to it." He paused. "Now what do you want to eat?" He didn't know why but there was something about what she had just said that he felt should be important but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

They discussed the menu and settled on their orders. Then they talked about what was going on in their respective jobs. After the food arrived the conversation shifted to the latest news about various friends. Charles managed to subtly insert references to Vincent, gleaning occasional tidbits of information about him. He learned more from Catherine's reactions than from her words. The main thing he got was that Vincent was good for her and the more he learned, the more he liked him.

The subject had come around to pairings and relationships. "So… have you reeled Vincent in yet or is he still fighting the hook?"

Her smile became contemplative. "There has been progress … but it is very slow. There are still barriers but there is also hope." She looked down at her plate then back up. "We still have to work our way past a few old scars. I know he loves me, in fact that's part of the problem. One of the biggest barriers is his fear of hurting me. But I know that, because of his love, he could never really hurt me."

Charles wondered why Vincent would be afraid of hurting her. He filed that away for further consideration. That was when he dropped his big deduction on her like a conversational bomb. "I'm sure you're right. He has already saved your life twice." There was a momentary pause as he observed the surprise dawning in her eyes. "How soon after he found you in the park did you realize that you were in love with each other?"

The clatter of her fork against her plate was all the confirmation he needed. "What?" She sputtered in shock and surprise.

"Charles grinned. "Kay and I compared notes and figured out that Vincent must have been the one that found you in the park after you were mugged." He placed his hand over hers. "I'm sure there is a good reason why you wouldn't tell anyone about those ten days." He gave her hand a squeeze. "When you're ready to tell me about it, I'll be here. I love you, Cathy, and I trust your judgment."

"There were tears in her eyes. "Thank you Daddy." She squeezed his hand back. "I promise you that next time you meet Vincent you will understand what it is all about. Vincent is a very good person and I'm sure you will really like him once you get to know the real Vincent."

"I'm sure I will. How can I not like him when I owe your life to him and he is capable of affecting you the way I saw at the Halloween party." He let go of her hand. "None of your men has ever made your eyes shine like he does. Just his name makes your face light up." He placed his hand gently on her cheek. "It reminds me of the look I would sometimes see on your mother's face."

Based on some of the things she had said, Charles now suspected that Vincent's physical appearance might be part of the problem. In a year and a half the only time she had been in public with him was at a masked party where he could hide his appearance behind a rather elaborate mask. Whatever it was, if Cathy could see past it then so could he. As it was, he now had something new to consider.

Time for a subject change. "Now, tell me what kind of mischief have you and Jenny gotten into recently?"

**_Continued in part 2_**

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	2. Balcony Rendezvous

**After The Tower - Balcony Rendezvous**_  
By Thomas Mc_

* * *

Catherine closed her apartment door then rested her head against it. Her mind had been in turmoil since lunch. Her father had guessed far more about her and Vincent than she had realized. Now she had promised to have them meet and she had no idea how she could go about getting Vincent and her dad together with out exposing the tunnel community. And what if her dad's reaction to the reality of Vincent didn't turn out as well as she hoped. The situation was so full of pitfalls. At least she had about two months before he said he would be free. She had time.

She pushed herself away from the door determined not to let herself get overwhelmed. As she turned around, she heard a familiar tapping at the balcony door. Her heart did somersaults as she nearly ran across the apartment to the balcony and threw the doors open. She threw her arms around Vincent's neck and stretched up to kiss him. He met her halfway and, as their lips touched, lightning passed through them both. After a short time he drew back and smiled down at her. She knew that this was as far as he would allow. Each time they kissed it was a little longer and just a little more passionate. Each kiss was still a tiny step forward in their relationship.

Vincent gazed down at this woman he had fallen in love with. "Your emotions have been in such turmoil today." It was a simple statement of fact. He always knew exactly what state her emotions were in. He had been feeling her emotions through their link all afternoon. They had been stronger than usual and he had waited impatiently for her to get home so he could see her. "Was it your lunch with your father?" Though he knew her emotions, he did not know her thoughts.

She laid her head on his chest. "Yes, he knows a lot more than I thought."

Vincent stroked her hair as he inhaled the smells that were uniquely hers. "Tell me."

"Dad knows that it was you that found me in the park after I was mugged." She pulled away and looked up at him. "He wants to meet you, get to know you without your costume." She placed her hand on his chest. Vincent could feel the worry in her. "I told him that I would arrange it."

Vincent tilted his head as he placed his hand over hers against his chest. "Are you worried about my reaction to a meeting or about how he will react to me?" He gave her hand a little squeeze and smiled. He wanted her to know that neither answer would bother him.

She looked down. "Maybe a little of both." Then she looked up into his eyes. "I want him to know the real you, to see what I see. I think he would accept you." She paused trying to decide how to phrase her answer. "But there is that tiny hint of doubt." She reached up to touch his cheek. "It's always been like that when I introduced him to a new boyfriend, but this time the stakes are enormous both for your world and for my own happiness." She hugged him close. "I would be devastated if he rejected you. I need him to understand and accept." She squeezed tightly. "I need both of you. I couldn't face having to choose."

She started to try drawing Vincent into her living room to talk but he took her hand and led her over to the patio furniture. As they both sat down, she sighed inwardly. She had gotten him to accept kissing but she still couldn't get him to come into her apartment. Well, one step at a time, and there was still the matter of her father.

Vincent kissed her hand and gazed into her eyes. "If this is what you want, then I will meet him and let him get to know the real me. Maybe we can get Peter to help."

Catherine brightened. "That is a possibility but first we would need to tell Peter. It's only been a few weeks since he found out that I was in on the secret. He still doesn't know about us." She thought for a moment. "There are other complications. Should we introduce him to the tunnels? And if we do, should we do it before or after he gets to know you? And what about Father? What will he think about us letting Dad in on the secret?" Catherine's nervousness was starting to run away with her mouth.

Vincent placed his finger on her lips. "We will just have to deal with each obstacle as we come to it." He sat back. "I will broach the subject with Father the first chance I get. How soon do you want to do this?"

"We have time. He will be very busy for the next couple of months, at least. By next month I should have a better idea when." She looked at him hopefully. "I was hoping we could arrange it for some time in February. Both of our schedules should be clear then and I want to have some time to prepare him ... and when you meet I want him to have enough time to really get to know you without the distractions of work."

"Then there's no hurry." Vincent smiled. "I admit that I would like to know your father better as well." He looked down at her hand as he took it into his then looked back up into her eyes. "I like very much what I've seen of him so far."

The rest of the evening was spent enjoying each other's company. When Vincent left to go back below, for the second time he initiated the goodnight kiss. This time it lasted for a long time and left her knees feeling like jell-o. The only thing that kept her upright as she watched him disappear from her balcony was the door jam she was leaning against.

Vincent knew the effect that last kiss had on Catherine. As he headed down into the tunnels he could feel the emotions still swirling in her. They were the mirror of the emotions she had produced in him. Their relationship had taken on the inevitability of a freight train. Though he was still plagued with innumerable doubts he didn't think he could stop it and he didn't really want to.

**_Continued in part 3_**

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	3. Annual Physical

**After The Tower - Annual Physical**_  
By Thomas Mc_

* * *

His annual physical about finished, Charles sat on the examination table as Peter removed the sensors from his chest. He could tell by the look on Peter's face that some of the results had worried him. At least Peter's expression was not as serious as the day he had given them the bad news about Caroline's condition.

Peter removed the last of the sensors from Charles' chest. "You are in pretty good shape for your age but you have been under a lot of stress lately. I'm a little worried about your blood pressure. I would recommend that you slow down a bit, ease up on your work load." He placed his hand on Charles' shoulder. "If you keep pushing yourself at the rate you're going, you'll give yourself a coronary or a stroke." He gave his shoulder a light friendly squeeze, then he smiled. "Besides, Cathy would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you."

Charles smiled to himself at this reference to Cathy. She did worry about him. In many ways she reminded him so much of her mother.

Peter raised one eyebrow. He had managed to avoid discussing Catherine during the examination. He was still trying to digest the revelation that she knew about the tunnel community, and by inference about Vincent. But, noticing the look on Charles face at every mention of her name, he finally couldn't help commenting. "You seem to be in particularly good spirits today, especially whenever I've mentioned Cathy."

Charles' smile widened. "You know, Peter, I think Cathy has finally found what she has been looking for."

Peter cocked his head. "Oh really?" Cathy had always seemed to be searching for something and he was curious to know what it was she had found. He wondered if it had anything to do with the tunnel community.

Charles chuckled at Peter's expression. "She loves her job at the DA's office. She feels like she is making a difference." He became a bit introspective as he again pictured the look on his daughter's face as she was dancing in the arms of Vincent at the Halloween party. "And she really seems to have finally found her true love."

Peter again raised one eyebrow in polite inquiry. This was news to him.

Charles continued. "I've only met him once, but I liked what I saw and the attraction between them was undeniable. You could see it from across the room. All the time I watched them dancing, I was reminded of Caroline and myself."

"Is that so?" Now he was becoming interested. Cathy had not mentioned any new man in her life. Although the last time they saw each other they had been too busy dealing with the plague that had swept through the tunnel community to engage in gossip. He picked up the tray with its load of medical sensors. "So tell me about him."

Charles smiled as he remembered their last conversation at lunch a week ago. "I'm sure he is the one that found Cathy in the park and saved her life the night she was mugged."

This was the first time Peter had heard that she might have remembered those ten missing days and was intrigued. Since finding out that she knew about the tunnel community during the plague, he had wondered if maybe that was when she had found out about them. One of the tunnel entrances was very close to where her purse was found. Perhaps it had been one of them that found her. It would certainly explain why she wouldn't talk about it. "That sounds intriguing." Peter responded to Charles statement as he turned to take the tray over to the counter top.

"He is very unusual." Charles smiled at Peter's back with the same hint of mischief in his eyes that Catherine often displayed. "His name is Vincent and he appeared to be half man and half lion."

As the tray crashed noisily to the floor, Peter turned and faced his old friend in shocked surprise. He didn't know which surprised him more: the apparently romantic relationship between Catherine and Vincent; or the fact that Charles knew about Vincent and reacted so calmly to it all. Then Charles was laughing and waving his finger at him.

Finally Charles' laughter eased up. "Oh Peter, the look on your face." He shook his head. "No Peter, I'm not crazy. I saw what I saw." Then the mischievous look was back on his face as he grinned at his long time friend. "Of course it was at a Halloween costume party and I never got a chance to see him without his costume." Charles chuckled. "It's been a long time since I've been able to put one over on you." His grin softened and as he again remembered that evening. "Anyway, you should have seen him. That mask and his costume looked so real. I have no idea what he really looks like. But I tell you, Peter, The sparks between them could light up a room. Later I took her onto the dance floor for a couple of numbers and she told me she was determined to land him." He chuckled again. "You know how Cathy gets. The poor guy is hers, whether he knows it yet or not. And based on what I saw between them, I don't think he would mind at all, though she did say he was a little gun shy."

Peter digested this new information as he picked up the tray and sensors from the floor. He wondered how Charles would react if he knew that Vincent had not been wearing a costume. For that matter, did Jacob know about them and what was his attitude about it. He was going to have a lot to talk to Vincent and Jacob about it at the upcoming Winterfest. Then he wondered if Cathy would be there this year. Either way, it should be interesting. "Very funny. You got me, Charles." He set the tray and sensors on the counter. "What did you mean by 'gun shy' just now?"

Charles thought for a minute. "She didn't really elaborate. She told me that he had been hurt before." He paused. "and one curious thing. She said that the biggest obstacle was his fear of hurting her. I have no idea what that could be about."

To Peter it all made perfect sense. He remembered the incidents with Lisa and Devin. Those had been painful times for everyone and he could see how that might have resulted in Catherine and Vincent's current difficulties. He doubted that Vincent would tell Catherine about that little episode with Lisa. She had come out of it with a few scars on the back of her shoulder and little else. Vincent however had suffered deep emotional trauma from it. Peter also suspected that Jacob had probably overreacted a bit as well, which couldn't have helped matters.

He looked at Charles for a moment then he spoke. "I'm sure whatever their difficulties, Cathy will work them out. Like you said, if she wants him as much as you claim, then he hasn't got a chance. And if she loves him that much then he must be worth it. She is a very smart woman."

Charles chuckled. "Well, her choices in men hasn't always been that stellar." He shrugged.

Peter nodded. "Steven Bass." That had turned out to be a particularly bad one. He had been so glad when that relationship had fallen apart.

Charles responded. "Tom Gunther." Charles remembered how it had seemed so promising in the beginning. He had been so disappointed in Tom when he had failed her; both at the party before she had been attacked; and in his lack of support for her when she decided to go to work for the DA office.

Peter fired back. "Elliot Burch." That one had been doomed from the beginning. He had too many skeletons.

Charles laughed. "OK, OK. So she's made a few mistakes." He shook his head. "But this time is different, Peter. This is so far beyond anything she has ever had before. If you could see them together you would understand." Charles became more serious. "Kay and I both talked with them at the party and we agree. They are both truly and completely in love with each other." His smile became wistfully sweet and sad at the same time. "I had that kind of love once and I recognize the signs. The last time I saw that look was on Caroline's face and I remember how it felt to have a woman look at me that way." His smile brightened. "Like I said he's hooked. No man can resist a woman that looks at him that way."

Peter placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, expressing his quiet understanding' as he walked him out of his office.

**_Continued in part 4_**

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	4. Winterfest Decision

**After The Tower - Winterfest Decision**_  
By Thomas Mc_

* * *

Catherine sat on her bed staring at the candle laying on her nightstand. Vincent had called it a Winterfest candle and had invited her to join him for the celebration. This was a new development and she was both excited and nervous. She felt like a high school girl invited to her first prom. Vincent had also told her that he had talked with Father about letting her father in on the secret. He told her that Father had promised to think about it. She reached out and gently touched the candle, then turned out the bedside lamp.

~ o ~

As Peter circulated among the Winterfest revelers he kept glancing over at Catherine and Vincent. Charles had been right; there was a warm glow around them that seemed to fill the whole hall. He also noticed that many other tunnel residents were unobtrusively watching the oblivious couple as Vincent squired Catherine around the hall pointing out its various features. Each of the observers would smile whenever they glanced at the couple. It was pretty obvious that they all knew and were happy about it.

Peter also noticed Jacob watching the couple, a hint of a scowl on his face, and went over to talk to him.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying this year's Winterfest." Peter waved his hand at the room in general. "In fact I was thinking that the atmosphere was particularly festive this time around."

Jacob gazed over at Peter. "I suspect having survived a near disaster like the plague might have a little to do with it."

"I suspect that Catherine and Vincent may also be influencing everyone as well." Peter nodded towards the couple over by Sebastian. "I haven't seen Vincent look that happy in a long time." He glanced at Jacob noting his scowl. "Why such a look? Aren't you happy for them?"

Jacob looked back at Peter and sighed. "I don't know. Catherine is a fine, beautiful woman, but I worry." He shook his head. "She comes from wealth and privilege. I just can't help wondering how well she can handle the kind of restrictions and hardships having a relationship with Vincent will put on her." He looked back at the couple in question. "Its not that I doubt their feelings for each other, it's just that they are already in so deep that a breakup would be devastating for both of them." He looked back at Peter. "And there are the biological problems if the relationship ever gets to that point." He thought for a second. "Peter, she wants her father to meet Vincent. What if that doesn't go well?"

"So she has already asked you about it?" Peter asked.

"Vincent asked me about it a few days ago." Jacob replied.

"As far as their feelings are concerned, I would say that they are pretty well committed to each other." Peter placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Charles said he has never seen Cathy happier and he approves of the match. He was even bragging to me that Cathy has finally found the perfect man. He told me Vincent was already hooked and Cathy was determined to reel him in." Peter's face took on the dead pan look that always preceded a verbal bombshell. "I wouldn't worry about Cathy's father. Charles has already met Vincent once and he told me that he really likes Vincent a lot. I think Charles is already thinking in terms of wedding potential."

Jacob's jaw dropped and his eyes were nearly as big as saucers. "He's already seen Vincent?"

Peter laughed. "That's the same reaction I had." He shook his head. "Actually he met Vincent at that Halloween party Catherine and Vincent went to. Charles told me that Vincent's costume was particularly impressive. He is also sure that it was Vincent that found her in the park the night she was attacked and that's how they met." Peter eyed Father. "Is that true?"

"Yes, it was Vincent that found her. But how do you know so much about Catherine and her Father?"

"I've known her parents almost as long as I've known you." He gave Jacob his most sincere look. "I've known Cathy all her life. She is a strong, determined and loving woman. Where Cathy's concerned, I don't think the restrictions would even be worth noticing as long as she had Vincent. I think Cathy is the best thing that could happen to Vincent." He smiled. "Charles, on the other hand, raised her by himself since she was ten and she is a perfect reflection of her father. If you want to know how Charles will handle something, just look at Cathy."

For a long time Jacob mulled over Peter's comments as he circulated among the crowd. Finally he decided that he should talk to Catherine and Vincent about his concerns. He was just a little bit nervous about how he should broach the subject with them and as he approached them he couldn't help noticing how they were gazing at each other. "It's going rather well, wouldn't you say?" He asked nervously, feeling almost like an intruder. "Catherine, you like the music?"

Catherine smiled at him. "Mmmm, very much. I've always loved the waltz."

Next thing Jacob knew he was going on about the history of the waltz and how scandalous it was once considered. Lame, lame, lame.

Catherine smiled shyly up at Vincent. "Vincent can I ask you something very personal?"

Jacob found himself self-consciously turning his head away in embarrassment. This was not going quite as expected.

"Do you dance?" There was a playful seductiveness in her voice.

Jacob found himself smiling in spite of himself. Even this playful exchange was charged with the love he could feel surrounding them. He could see now what Peter had been talking about. He was trying to think of what to say when Pascal came up all excited, talking about a faint message on the pipes.

~ o ~

The crisis had been averted and they had all regrouped in the great hall. Jacob remembered the discussion he had planned on before they had been interrupted by all the excitement. Well that no longer mattered. As they formed the circle, Jacob realized again how much Catherine had become part of them. More than a helper. She had been the one to identify Paracelsus and probably saved many lives.

"Catherine." Jacob smiled at her as she stood surrounded by the circle. "You are part of us now ... Come ... complete the circle." He held out his hand as he said it, realizing that he had also fully accepted her into the family and into Vincent's life. He brought her into the circle between himself and Vincent, where he felt she really belonged.

~ o ~

As Jacob and Peter passed through the great hall doors he glanced back. Catherine and Vincent were the only ones left in the hall. They were standing close gazing into each others eyes. The glow of their love was almost too bright to bear. He smiled to himself as he left the hall. As they started up the stairs he faced his old friend. "Peter, tomorrow I think we need to talk about introducing Catherine's father to our little community and to its favorite son."

**_Continued in Part 5  
_**

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	5. Invitation

**After The Tower - Invitation**_  
By Thomas Mc_

* * *

Charles Chandler sat at the table waiting for his daughter to arrive for their lunch date. It had been four weeks since he had seen her last and now that the big case was finally winding down he was looking forward to seeing more of her. Yesterday afternoon she had called to ask him to lunch and said that she had something important to talk to him about. He was wondering if it had anything to do with Vincent.

Charles looked up to see Catherine coming in the door and waved to attract her attention. She looked over in his direction, smiled, waved back, Then Peter came in right behind her and they both started over to his table. He stood up, carefully, as they arrived. Surely this couldn't be about his dizzy spell yesterday morning. He hadn't told anyone about it and he didn't think his secretary had noticed.

"Hi, Daddy." She greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Charles." Peter stuck out his hand which Charles shook.

"Let's all sit and you can tell me what this is all about." Charles was both curious and apprehensive about what Catherine wanted to talk to him about that would involve Peter. The fact that Peter was smiling eased his mind a little, but Cathy was definitely on edge. Definitely mixed signals.

As they all got seated, the waiter came up, handed them their menus and took their drink orders.

Cathy started right in. "I have arranged for you and Vincent to get together next weekend so you two can get to know each other." She glanced over at Peter for a moment then continued. "Peter is here for moral support and to help me explain a little about Vincent to you."

Charles, now swamped with relief combined with curiosity, looked over at Peter. "You know Vincent?" He was surprised by the idea that Peter already knew about him.

Peter noticed a palpable wave of relief cross Charles' face before it was replaced by curioaity, and briefly wondered why. "Yes, I know Vincent." Peter nodded. "I've known him all his life." He glanced at Catherine. "I didn't know that Catherine knew him until you told me during your physical. As you can guess, I was a bit surprised."

"How do you know him?"

"Do you remember me telling you about that close friend of mine that I knew in medical school?" Peter asked.

"Do you mean the one you said was black balled by the McCarthy committee and then disappeared?" Charles responded.

"That's right." Peter answered. "He didn't disappear as much as he sort of went underground. He joined up with a few other outcasts, others that had been cast aside by society, and they sort of built a home for themselves out of sight of the regular world. One of them found Vincent and brought him to my friend who raised him as his own son."

"Found?" Charles inquired.

Peter was watching Charles closely as he explained. "Vincent was found, as a newborn infant, abandoned and dying behind St. Vincent Hospital. That's where his name comes from." He glanced at Catherine then continued. "Jacob, the friend I mentioned, believes that Vincent was abandoned because of his appearance."

"So I was right. He does look different, doesn't he?"

Catherine answered. "Yes, he does." She glanced at Peter. "He is more different than I can explain without sounding crazy. But he's not ugly. He is quite magnificent looking." She glanced at Peter again. "I will admit that he can be very frightening looking if you don't know what to expect."

The conversation was temporarily suspended when the waiter came up to take their orders. No one had looked at their menus so it took a while for everyone to choose what they wanted. Charles noticed that Catherine was a little flustered as she stammered out her order.

As the waiter walked away, Charles spoke up. "What do you mean frightening?"

"Just what I said. The first time I saw him, I screamed and threw a glass bowl at him." She reached out and squeezed Charles' hand. "Let me explain what happened." She continued to hold his hands. "When I regained consciousness after the attack I thought I was blind. After stitching up all the cuts in my face Fathe ... ah ... Jacob had wrapped my entire head including my eyes. One of the cuts went across my eyelid and he didn't want me opening my eyes until it had a chance to heal properly."

She glanced up as another server approached. He refilled all their water glasses, asked if they needed anything else then left.

Catherine continued. "I was blind and I felt awful. You know what the muggers did to me. I hurt all over and I was very afraid." A soft wistful smile spread across her face. "Then I heard this incredible voice out of the darkness telling me that I was safe and there was no reason to be afraid."

"Vincent's voice?" Charles asked with a smile. Vincent did have a remarkable voice.

"Yes." She replied. "For ten days he cared for me, he fed me, he read to me. His voice was my lifeline and helped keep me sane." She paused. "His voice, his words, gave me the courage to survive and to carry on. It gave me the strength to stand on my own and believe in myself."

For a long time she sat there staring at her water glass remembering those ten days and a slow soft smile spread across her face. Watching that smile made Charles feel warm and happy for her.

She started speaking again. "Finally I couldn't stand not knowing what had happened to me and, while Vincent was out of the room, I removed the bandages. Vincent later told me that they had intended to keep the bandages on me for fourteen days. I looked around for a mirror. The only reflective surface I could find was the glass bowl I mentioned. I was horrified at what had been done to my face. Then Vincent came up behind me and I saw his reflection in the bowl. It scared the hell out of me. Immediately after I threw the bowl at him, he left the room. Then I realized that he was the source of the voice that had comforted me all those days and cried. Later I called for him to come back. That evening he brought me back home." She smiled. "You know the rest."

"So if he isn't ugly then what is it that is so frightening about him?" Charles was really curious now.

Catherine and Peter looked at each other then they looked back at Charles. "I don't think there is any way for me to describe him to you without you thinking I'm crazy or lying to you. You have to see for yourself." She again glanced at Peter who shrugged. "Just believe that he is the most wonderful man I have ever met and he always knows what I need and does his best to be there for me."

Charles watched them both. What could be so outrageous that he would not believe her?

Finally she shrugged. She took both his hands in hers there was a look of resignation in her eyes. "Daddy, please just trust me I want to tell you more but I can't. You will understand when you meet him."

Charles could tell that she was not expecting a positive reaction from him. "Ok, Cathy, I'll let you do this your way. Just remember that I love you and more than anything, I want you to be happy. Regardless of how Vincent looks, the way he makes you feel, the light he puts in your eyes, is far more important to me. I really am looking forward to meeting him and finding out what hides behind that mask." For just a moment he toyed with the idea that maybe there was no mask. It would certainly explain a lot. He pictured again Cathy and Vincent as he had seen them on the dance floor. Could he accept them together if that was his real appearance. To his surprise, he found that the idea didn't bother him that much, especially when he remembered the look on her face. Then with a shrug he dismissed the idea as ridiculous, he would find out the truth soon enough. But what if . . .

**_Concluded in part 6_**

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	6. Epilog

**After The Tower - Epilog**_  
By Thomas Mc_

* * *

_**Note:** This chapter leads directly into the TV episode Orphans so be aware._

* * *

Catherine arrived home from work in a very good mood. The cold gloomy February weather had no power over her today. Just last Friday she and Peter had talked to her father about Vincent and he had taken it fairly well even though she had refused to tell him what was so different about him. And best of all for the last two days Vincent had been waiting for her in the evening when she got home. She closed her door, dropped her things and went straight to her balcony. She threw the French doors open to find Vincent already there waiting.

Maybe this time. "Come on in," she invited.

Vincent Hesitated.

Catherine placed her hands on her hips. "If you want to spend time with my father this weekend, you're going to have to come in out of the cold." She grabbed his hand and pulled. Reluctantly, he allowed her to pull him inside her apartment. As Vincent stood uncertainly just inside her parlor, she closed the doors and felt a shiver of joy run up her spine. At last he had finally entered her apartment. 'One more major step forward,' she thought as she turned and threw her arms around his neck and drew him into a kiss.

Vincent had felt her joy bubbling up as he had entered her apartment. Then before he realized what was happening, she was in his embrace and involved in a very passionate kiss. She had neatly out maneuvered his reserve and it was too late to back out now without hurting her. Besides, at this point he found that he didn't really want to back out. He was enjoying this too much.

She pulled her head back and looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Vincent answered her in the only safe way possible, with another kiss. The love and joy radiating from her was overwhelming and he was finding it harder to think coherently.

Catherine was overjoyed. Vincent had never allowed their kissing to get this far before. She was tempted to see how far she could push it, but decided that it would be better not to rush it too soon, no matter how badly she wanted to. Besides, she wanted to talk about the meeting between Vincent and her father that was only two days away. Afterward maybe she would see about breaking down some more of his resistance. That could prove very interesting.

She had decided to have the meeting in her own apartment to allow her dad the security of familiar ground. She had already done her best to prepare her father for Vincent. He knew that Vincent's appearance was unusual and that he was sensitive about it. He knew how important Vincent was to her and that she found his appearance quite agreeable. She would wait until the last possible minute to tell him that what he had seen last Halloween was Vincent's true appearance. Give him just enough time so that he would not be taken totally by surprise when he finally saw Vincent. She was both excited and nervous about this meeting.

The details of the upcoming meeting with her dad had all been hashed out and now they just sat together enjoying the warmth of the fire and of each other's companionship.

A feeling of total contentment flowed through her as she snuggled in a little tighter. The faint smell of burning wood mixed with leather and candle wax to complete the sensations. She knew that she had pushed their relationship as far as she could today, but it was enough for now. She was happy.

Vincent thought the evening had gone quite well. He had been surprised by Catherine's passionate kiss but he had also enjoyed it very much. He was now sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace leaning against the side of Catherine's loveseat. She was there with him, her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her. The warmth of the fire was lost in the warmth of Catherine's contentment that was now washing through him from their link.

The phone rang and, after momentarily considering letting it ring, Catherine reluctantly disentangled herself and got up to answer it. "Don't go away." She admonished Vincent then she picked up the receiver.

As she stood there listening, her emotions went from _joy_ to _surprise_ to _worry_ to _fear_ to _despair_ in less than a minute. Vincent watched her, concerned at what could have caused such a reaction. She clumsily placed the receiver down, missing the cradle completely on the first try, and turned towards Vincent, tears brimming in her eyes. Vincent saw her knees starting to buckle and caught her just before she collapsed. The pain he saw reflected in her face and felt flowing from her heart was almost more than he could bear.

"T ... That w ... was Peter." She gulped. "Daddy ... Daddy's had a stroke." The tears were flowing freely. "He's ... he's unconscious ... they don't know how bad it is yet." She felt like a rudderless boat unable to decide what to do.

Vincent enfolded her in his arms as her tears soaked into his shirt. He knew how hard this had hit her. The best he could do now was to give her a direction. Something to steady her. "You must go to him now." He gently placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "I will not be far away if you need me." He helped her on with her coat and walked her to her door. "Remember, I'm there if you need me." He closed the door as she ran to the elevator.

For several minutes he stood in her empty apartment, a single tear in his eye. He had only met Charles once but he had really liked him. His tear was as much for his loss as for Catherine's. He gazed for a moment at a picture of Catherine and her father as a few more tears fell then he left by way of the balcony.

As Vincent waited in the tunnels near the hospital he knew the news was bad by Catherine's emotional reaction. No matter what, he intended to be there when Catherine needed him. He loved her too much to let her face this alone. Then he felt it. She wanted him now and he went to her.

**_The End_**

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


End file.
